warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zerstörter Frieden/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Vorgänger=Zerstörter Frieden Vorwort |Nachfolger=Zerstörter Frieden Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel des ersten Buches Zerstörter Frieden aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote Charaktere *Unbekannter Zweibeiner *Unbekannter, weißer Hund *Unbekannter, schwarzer Hund *Mikusch *Unbekannte Zweibeinerin *Willie *Minty *Schnapper *Springer *Tess *Schneeflocke *Eiszapfen *Wölkchen *Sniff Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerkralle / Tigerstern *Geißel (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Geburt *Schneeflocke *Eiszapfen *Wölkchen *Sniff Sonstige Orte *Farm *Zweibeinerort *Wald-Territorium Tiere *Hahn *Maus *Hund *Kuh Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, Monstrum, DonnerClan, BlutClan, Zweibeinernest, FlussClan, frische Beute *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Schüler (in der Erstausgabe Lehrling genannt), Junges *Zeit: Blattfrische (im Original eigentlich Blattgrüne), Blattleere Wissenswertes *Seite 12: "Wir müssen nicht einmal jagen, (...)" - Statt wir müssen müsste es "Ich muss (nicht einmal) wirklich/richtig (jagen, ...)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von not that I really have to hunt ist (vgl. Seite 8 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 13: Der Satzrest "(...), than anything else." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 9 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 16: Die Blattfrische wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Blattgrüne übersetzt, als Rabenpfote meint, dass der Kampf gegen den BlutClan dort stattgefunden hat (vgl. Seite 12 von Shattered Peace). Ironischerweise findet der Kampf in Wahrheit aber weder in der Blattfrische noch in der Blattgrüne statt, sondern in der Blattleere. *Seite 17: "(...), keine Grenzwachen (...)" - Statt Grenzwachen müsste es "Grenzpatrouillen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von border patrols ist (vgl. Seite 13 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 18: Die Zweibeinerin nennt Mikusch bei seinem Namen, obwohl sie eigentlich unmöglich wissen kann, wie er heißt, da er schon zu seiner Zeit als BlutClan-Katze so hieß und weder ein Halsband mit seinem Namen trägt, noch ihr anderweitig seinen Namen nennen könnte. *Seite 19: Das Wort wenn vom Satz "(...) passieren würde, wenn ich dich fange?" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 15 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 19: "(...), wie das geht?" - Vor dem Wort geht müsste "richtig" stehen, da im Original die Rede von how to do it right ist (vgl. Seite 15 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 19: "Halte dich geduckt und (...)" - Vor dem Wort geduckt müsste "sehr" oder "tief" stehen, da im Original die Rede von really low ist (vgl. Seite 15 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 20: Der Satz "It's a good life." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es ist ein gutes/schönes Leben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das Leben ist okay so, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 20: "(...) wieder an den Clan." - Statt den Clan müsste es "die Clans" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the Clans ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 20: Es ist die Rede von "kilometerweiter Entfernung", obwohl die Katzen unsere Begriffe für Distanzen gar nicht kennen und verwenden. *Seite 23: "(...) nur eben etwas (...)" - Statt etwas müsste es "meinen morgendlichen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von my morning drink ist (vgl. Seite 19 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 23: Das Wort nie vom Satz "(...) mit Sicherheit nie erzählen!" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 19 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 23: Der Satz "I'd never hear the end of it!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er würde mit damit für immer in den Ohren liegen!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er würde sich über mich totlachen!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 19 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 24: "Wir verbringen den Tag damit, uns ein wenig zu putzen." - Statt uns ein wenig zu putzen müsste es "um ein wenig sauber zu machen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von cleaning up a little ist (vgl. Seite 20 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 24: Der Rang Schüler wird in der deutschen Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit "Lehrling" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 20 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 27: Frischbeute wird mit frische Beute übersetzt (vgl. Seite 23 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 28: Der Satzrest "Everyone (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 24 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 28: Eiszapfen wird fälschlicherweise Eisszapfen geschrieben. *Seite 29: "Sind sie nicht süß?" - Statt süß müsste es "toll" oder "großartig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von amazing ist (vgl. Seite 25 von Shattered Peace) Quellen en:Shattered Peace Kategorie:Verweise